Convoy
The Autobots help Agent Fowler transport a nuclear generator. Synopsis After get shot down from the air, Agent Fowler angrily contacts the Autobots. He quickly briefs them, that he is caring a Dynamic Nuclear Generation System a.k.a. the Dingus, that the Decepticons have shot him out of the sky, and he needs help transporting it the it destination. Knowing that transporting it through the Ground Bridge is too dangerous, they have to transport it by the road. Once on the road with the Dingus in the trailer, they soon run into trouble being pursued by masked humans. The Autobot manage to shake of some of them and knock them of the road. From the helicopter above them, a member talks with Fowler and introduces himself as Silas, a member of MECH. He also tells them MECH will get their hands on the Dingus even if they have to inflict casualties, so they can have it of their personal use. From behind, a MECH member uses high tech weaponry to open the trailer's door, only to get knocked onto the road, by Arcee. Ratchet informs them that they are close to their rendezvous point. On the Nemesis, Soundwave picks up Ratchet's message and Starscream sends Decepticons to kill them. The Autobots finally reach their rendezvous point and hear in to a train tunnel. Bulkhead quickly seals the tunnel before MECH could enter. However, MECH waits on the others side and continues the chase. From above the Vehicons fire on the Autobots, but the hit Optimus's trailer, causing it to explode. Silas and other members of MECH notice how their is no radiation cause by the Dingus and they turn their attention to the jets that changed into robots. The Decepticons force the Autobots to blow their cover and battle the Decepticons. From above, Silas watches the fight and now knows that the rumors of living technology are real. He also calls Fowler to tell him he knows what happened in the tunnel, they moved to Dingus into the train. Optimus is caught of guard by Fowler's bad news and gets hit in the face with a tree and falls off the cliff. At the base, the kids come up with a quick plan. Jack and Miko to Ground Bridge on the train and to stop MECH. MECH tries to land on the train after they slowed it, but Raf remotely makes the train switch tracks. After dealing with the hacker, MECH finally gets into the train. Elsewhere, Optimus get up from his fall and races to stop MECH. Silas see Optimus coming at the train, so he orders to retreat, but before leaving, he fires a missile at the train tracks. Jack and Miko call Ratchet wanting him to bridge them of the train, but he can't get their exact location is unknown, now that Raf's computer is down. Instead, Ratchet informs Optimus that Jack and Miko are still on the train and that the tracks are out. Optimus speeds up and stops the train before it crashes. Elsewhere, his team finish fighting the Decepticons. In the air, Silas vows that they will level the playing field and plans on finding out how they work.